When the Day Met the Night
by ReWriter15
Summary: Songfic based from Panic! At the Disco's 'When the Day Met the Night', about how Draco finally musters up enough guts to ask her out. Fluffy, Draco's PoV, One Shot.


**Okay, here's a fluffy one for you, no angst, no drama... Just a plain pretty date!**

* * *

I just couldn't help myself.

_Was it really supposed to happen like this? _I wondered, walking alone along the busy streets of London.

I didn't think so.

Wasn't it normal for the hopeless girl to fall for the guy every other girl wanted? Wasn't it always supposed to be cliché like that?

But… The situation wasn't normal. She wasn't hopeless… Though I most certainly was the guy most girls wanted, so I was led to believe... But it was true!

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

How long had it been since the War? Since school had ended? A few years… Two at most since the former, five for the latter.

But how long had my crush grown into an infatuation? To something more that I just couldn't name?

I was sure it started since she had hit me.

Imagine, to fall in love with someone that had _hit_ you… Is that even possible? Was it anything near legal?

Of course, there were those instances of being struck… by Cupid's arrows, yes, but this was bloody ridiculous.

Or was it?

I didn't know, and honestly, it was driving me insane to think about it.

It was all a lie, from the cold stares to the snobbish actions… And especially all the fronts and masks I had set up.  
All were to hide my feelings for the Griffindor Golden Girl Granger.

Merlin all the 'G's…

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer  
_

I can still remember what happened when I changed sides.  
Everyone was in shock, Mother nearly had a heart attack, and, thank whatever powerful entity out there, Father had died a good few weeks before I announced it. Pansy screamed and tried to seduce me back, Crabbe and Goyle, the stupid gits, just stared at me blankly. And I swear, Blaise had this look in his eyes that told me he knew why I did it: Just so that I could keep an eye on her, just so that I could see that she was safe.

I needed the reassurance, but of course, I told everyone it was because I had had a change of heart.

It wasn't a lie.  
Not completely, anyways, it really just depended on what the question was, and if the person receiving the answer knew the implication of my words.

She didn't know.  
Of course she wouldn't have known. Not with all of the insults I had forced myself to throw at her. How could she have seen through the masks when she didn't want to?

When the war ended, it was summer, and everyone had gone to the Weasley's home in the country to celebrate. She was there, and of course, so was I.

But even amongst all the other people that attended, all I could see was her. Her in her simple cream colored Sunday gown, sipping from a mug of steaming tea.

Yes, though the dress was simple, just seeing her in it made it the most elegant simple Sunday gown ever made.

Of course, she still retained that brown bushy hair of hers… But I wouldn't have had it any other way. I mean, that was what made her stand out in a crowd. She was far too carefree and smart to rely on what other people thought of her. All she needed was her own opinion, a choice person's second opinion, and she was ready to go.

_  
When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer  
_

I also remember what happened during the War. How I was lying there, staring up at the open sky, hit with a spell that drained my energy. In all honesty, I was ready to give up, to let go of everything. I was tired of fighting people I had known, of watching people I had come to know die or get hurt… I was very, very tired.

Then a slender figure stood then kneeled over me, and with the blaring sun, I couldn't really make out the person… Until I saw wide cinnamon coffee colored eyes hover above my own steel gray ones.

They belonged to her, I just knew it, and when I felt her hands on my face and body as she checked for wounds, I could feel my energy returning like as if I had just downed an entire bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"Draco, what's happened to you? Where were you hit?" she asked me as she looked through my robes.

Oh, the pleasurable burn I felt when she touched my bare skin!

It wasn't until after I had recuperated and we started to fight together that I decided I really, truly, wanted her. Wanted to stay with her, and her with me…

Who wouldn't want the same as I from a girl that could save a life with just a look? A single touch even?

My heart clenched at the many memories.

_  
In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night_

I looked up at the mid afternoon sky, figuring that it was about five now.

A perfect time to wonder. A perfect time to ask.

I had so many years to think about it, so much time to speculate, and yet, I just never had the guts to take into action all that I had wanted.

She had her share of suitors, Weasley included, and yet… She always said that she was just too busy and she wasn't yet ready to settle down.

I could deal with that. Because… In a way, I was the same. But I could settle down… As long as it was with her.

_  
So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"  
_

This morning, before I left, I owled her, asking if she'd like to meet up later in the day, preferably six in the eve. All day, I couldn't stand still, I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. She had replied telling me that she'd find time in her busy life to meet… And she never went back on her word.

It was time, and I had hardly even reached my table when I saw her.

There she was, standing at the entrance of the restaurant, just as beautiful as she was everyday… But now, she was just breath taking.

I stood up, and she saw me immediately, then moved to walk over to the table.

"Your invitation was unexpected, Draco," she said as she sat down, "I mean, it's been quite awhile since you left after the War. "

I couldn't help but to smile, "Well, I decided to have someone celebrate my homecoming with me." I told her, waving my hand at a waiter, who instantly set a menu in front of us.

She opened hers and skimmed through it, though still talking, "Still, it was quite unexpected… But, you know, I couldn't decline the invitation." Then she looked up at me with those lovely cinnamon eyes and she laughed, a soothing ring that added to the surrounding music, "I did have to postpone a few meetings."

I stared at her, mouth open slightly, "You shouldn't have done that!" I told her, though I was quite touched and overjoyed, "I'm sure your work is far more important than I am!"

She blinked at me a few times before setting her menu down flat on the white cloth covered table, one delicate brow arched, "Don't tell me, Mr. Malfoy, you'd have rather me attend my meetings than a dinner date with you." She said to me in a very professional tone that I couldn't help but to find… Rather sexy.

I laughed and she smiled, "No, no, but I am quite touched, Hermione, that you'd rather be with me."

_  
So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."  
_

She looked at me steadily, "Of course I'd rather be with you, Draco."

_  
Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
_

I couldn't believe her words.

Her tone was soft, honest… and something else I couldn't quite identify.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I had heard her right, though in reality, I just wanted to hear her say those words to me again.

She shifted to a more comfortable position in her seat, and her reply was delayed a bit as the waiter came back for the menus and our orders.

After he left, she looked at me and smiled her most charming, "Draco, you're sitting directly in front of me, I know you heard me the first time I said that I'd rather be with you." Then she shook her head and sighed, "Honestly, fix yourself, it looks like you're dying of oxygen."

And she was right in a sense, I had held my breath for a moment.

_  
In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
_

I couldn't suppress a smirk as a looked up at her, "Like all the others, you couldn't resist my charm."

Hermione scoffed and shook her head as she laughed, "I could just take it back, you know." She warned.

My eyes widened and I reached out for her hand, enveloping it with my own, "Sorry, but you know I can't help it if it's true."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "It's alright."

_All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

* * *

_

**Enjoy it?**

**Hope you did, and I hope you review too!**


End file.
